The Final Confirmation
by Jillcb
Summary: Summary: Set in the aftermath of Gwen finding out about Merlin being a sorcerer, and her early days of settling in as Queen. A friendship story between the characters left to run Camelot after Arthur's death.


In the end she questioned why it hadn't occurred to her before. All at once it was so clear. From the day she'd met him, she had known he was different somehow.

As Gwen tried to take it all in, not for the first time she wondered how he had managed to retain his sanity through it all. From the moment she'd spoken to him she knew he was at heart a kind and compassionate person. But as she sat on her throne and waited for the news of Arthur, she wondered if maybe they were all expecting too much of Merlin. How could one man manage such a load?

"How can Merlin be stronger than an army?" she had asked of Gaius as he cautioned against sending some Knights out to accompany Merlin and Arthur to Avalon.

She tried to separate the man from the sorcerer. Even now the confirmation that her old friend Merlin was a sorcerer disconcerted her somewhat. It wasn't that she doubted his intentions how could she, he was a friend. But a part of her wondered did she really know Merlin at all? In all their years as both friends and faithful servant and wife to Arthur, she had never quite managed to make the connection. Even if she suspected there was something about him.

Her own run-ins had made her wary about sorcery. She still felt a bit that way inclined even now. Yet if Merlin all these years had been a sorcerer how could sorcery be completely bad she reasoned. In no way had he ever threatened anyone of them. Indeed his loyalty to Camelot had been resolute, Camelot and Arthur. There was the hub of it she thought, that bond that existed between Arthur and Merlin, the King and the Sorcerer.

Not for the first time she wondered about her husband Arthur. How would he of taken the news about Merlin? She desperately hoped that he was hearing Merlin out, the thought that they would off fallen out in any way, somehow caused Gwen more grief, on top of everything else she was feeling. As she sat and waited she continued to try and make sense of it all.

Then Sir Percival arrived back with the news that devastated Camelot. The King was dead, and Gwen knew that fate had forced her to wear the crown and take Camelot forward. She took it on her shoulders, as she had taken every thing else, with determination and a sense of duty. If Arthur had faith in her she knew what she had to do.

The immediate days had plenty of dramas, with other Kingdoms threatening Camelot's borders. There were constant rumours circulating of other's planning to threaten the new Queen's resolve. Yet each time some how they came to nothing. It was as if someone had put an invisible block on Camelot's borders. Sir Leon who had taken on the main task of commanding Camelot's defences spent endless days baffled, as he attempted to explain how the threatening forces had somehow been repelled.

Gwen though deep down knew only too well she knew although Merlin was not with them in person, his spirit was still protecting Camelot like always. As time went on she and Gaius had spent the odd day together talking. By now Gwen had learnt much about Merlin's life, his destiny the fact that he was a warlock and dragonlord. For the first time she realised she actually knew Merlin the person. She wondered if he would ever return to Camelot, she hoped it for Gaius's sake, but also her own. Yet deep down she knew Merlin's ultimate task had already been done. He had protected Arthur in his younger years to his glory days as King of Camelot. She was merely the one who would continue the job that Arthur had started.

That winter another threat was detected. Camelot swung into its defensive mode with Sir Leon and Sir Percival leading the attack. They had got to the place were the enemy army was said to of been waiting for them, their flags and banners leading the way proudly. Sir Leon was in the midst of counting the enemy soldiers when suddenly a bolt of lightning descended from the sky, over the offending army. The noise was so loud that even Sir Leon was forced to put his hands over his ears. As he did so all of a sudden the opposing army took fright and began to disperse. It seemed as if the lightning was almost chasing the army away. Sir Leon looked in awe and amazement at the sight of it.

Back in Camelot they could hear the storm in all its glory. People grabbed hold of items on tables, as many panicked at the force of the storm. Yet curiously Gwen felt no fear it was as if suddenly everything was becoming clear to her. She walked her way between the servants and lord and ladies alike calming everyone's nerves. At the midst of it Gaius had come into the throne room, and for a second his and Gwen's eyes had met as if both of them had guessed together. They smiled silently in recognition knowing who was behind it.

Presently Sir Leon arrived back with news of the invaders. Gwen cut him off before he had a chance to say anything.

"They've gone." She said.

"It was incredible my lady. We stood there all of a sudden a mighty storm erupted over them. The noise was incredible, yet the amazing thing was it was only over them that it erupted. It was as if the storm was chasing them away."

There was a slight pause before Gwen turned around to face Sir Leon.

"We are being protected Sir Leon. All these invasions that have come to nothing, all these armies disappearing before you've seen them. I don't know why it's taken me so long to realise." She smiled.

"Protected by who my lady?" Sir Leon asked quietly.

"Merlin of course, he may not be with us in person but he is in spirit."

"Merlin?" Sir Leon mused "You really think so?"

"What other answer could there be that would make any sense?" Gwen smiled "we must stay alert should anyone try again. Thank you Sir Leon."

That night Gwen put on the old night dress Arthur had given her for her last birthday. For some reason he was especially in her thoughts tonight. As she climbed into bed and prepared to turn the light off, the window flew open. She carefully went over to it and prepared to close it. As she did so a soft breeze ran through her hair almost like a caresse, she closed her eyes for a second thinking of her husband she could swear he was in the room with her. By the time she'd walked back to the bed everything was back to normal.

"Good night Arthur. Thank you Merlin." She said softly before turning over and falling into a contented sleep.


End file.
